Red Caps
by TooManyFandomsToHandle
Summary: With Alvin becoming the leader of a gang and Brittany's disappearance has something to do with it, this possibly cannot be good. Well I guess if you really want to know what's happening, I suggest you click and find out... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah okay so this is a new turn for me, but ya know! Anyways this is going to be where the chipmunks are humans, cause for some reason I have a feeling it'll be a WHOLE lot easier for me to write. I know I'm a slacker x3 anyway, yeah thanks for all those who read this/review this/or anything like that I really appreciate it! And I hope you enjoy!**  
 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
 **Brittany's POV:**  
There was a storm that night. The sky had been turning from grey to an almost tainted black colour. No blue sky could be seen from the smothering clouds as the rain fell. It had been bouncing it down - it was so bad that it would sound as though it was hail storming on the window. However whenever you looked through the curtains you were met by the streaks of droplets running down your window as though a small waterfall was beginning to grow. It got so bad that you could barely see what was going on outside. It would have been impossible to try and drive through the rain at this time of hour. And that's what made it perfect for the horror film scenery. And that's exactly why it made what happened much more efficient.

I remember waking up by the sounds of the rain pounding on my window - I swear if I wasn't so sleepy I would have probably had a fit from mother nature ruining her beauty sleep - wasn't she supposed to understand how much beauty sleep is needed? Instead however I was left lifting myself from the bed, the thin pink blanket falling from my shoulder, causing the chill of the draft to reach my arms giving me goosebumps, as it landed softly on my lap. I used my right arm to hold my weight up as my head leaned upon my shoulder, still dazed by the sleepiness. That was the moment when I realised how dark it was. I mean it wasn't as though I was scared of the dark, oh god no, but somehow with the fact that it was raining just caused the hair at the back of my neck rise up and stand. Glancing over to the clock at the side of me on a bed dresser I looked over to the time. 11pm. That meant that I hadn't been asleep for that long. It was still quite late however. I licked my lips, throwing the sheet from my legs, unfortunately for me, I had decided upon wearing a night-gown which made that chill from before reach the skin of my legs, I shuddered. After cringing at the cold I soon jumped from the bed, at first I expected the carpet to be as cold as my arms were but thankfully it was actually quite warm.

I looked around, I may know my way around my room but that didn't mean I knew my way around in the dark. That's the moment that my breath hitched, I heard shuffling of sheets. I snapped my head in the direction which I heard the movement. As my eyes were now adjusting to the dark I was able to see that it was only Eleanor turning from side to side in her sleep. Sighing in relief I began to tiptoe. For some reason my body was craving "fresh air". Like the air in my room wasn't fresh? Of course it was! However her lungs were begging to differ. After pursing my lips I slowly made my way over to the door, tiptoeing as softly as I could, getting past Jeanette's bed, she didn't even make a sound, and finally reaching for the doorknob. When I was able to clasp it, I slowly opened it slightly, pushing my slim body through the gap I created for myself before gently closing the door. Not even the landing was any better for the "fresh air" I was looking for. I huffed out a sigh before continuing my journey downstairs. I was careful to keep on tiptoeing so Miss Miller wouldn't be able to wake up and find me awake and running around the house.

After getting down the stairs, without waking anyone up, I saw the answer to what I had been looking for. Grabbing my pink and white sneakers, since I would have been able to slip them on and off easily I placed them on my feet. After going into the kitchen to grab the jingling objects I had been searching for I rushed myself forward before unlocking the front door which led to the porch. Taking a deep breath I finally inhaled the fresh air I wanted. My lungs were thanking me soon after I closed the front door behind me, keeping the keys inside the door on the inside. Sighing in relief all I could do was lean against the door and slide to the floor. Although I really should have been sleeping after having such a big concert the day before, it was actually quite stupid of me to even come outside at night. Even if I was one step away from going back inside.

I sat in silence, staring at the many droplets fall from the porches roof on the wooden raining or steps. I had to admit, rain was pretty as long as I wasn't stuck in it. Thinking that thought, my ears caught a yell. It actually made me jump as I cocked my head to right where I had heard it. The yell sounded familiar. So familiar that I was able to work out who it was instantly. I narrowed my eyes before using both my knee and the ground to help me up. As soon as I was up I began walking to the right side of the porch, stopping at the railing I peered through the rain where I could see four figures all together on the street just outside the Seville residence.

Well it made slightly more sense now. As I stared at the four I could already see the red through the distance, it was defiantly who I had thought it had been: Alvin. My interest peaking I looked at the other boys. Alvin seemed distant from them, keeping away from them as far as he could, as the three boys seemed to be grouped together. As soon as I noticed that they looked like a group my mind went straight to the thought that Alvin was probably causing trouble once again. Sighing I knew I should tell Dave. However as soon as I turned to grab my jacket and umbrella a shout stopped me. Snapping my head, my head bulged when one of the three boys had yelled, "Yo! Girly stood over there! Come over!" I blinked as I stared at the boy who had yelled it. He was waving his hands up in the air as though he wanted me to know he had been the one who yelled it. As soon as my attention was on the boy, it quickly turned to Alvin.

"Brittany!" He exclaimed, the rain had began to die down, making it fairly easy for me to see his shocked face. I was quite shocked myself.

"Britt'ney!" One of them called causing me to look at him again. "Come on!"

I was so confused, scowling I placed my hands on my hips. "You know its dangerous to go out alone in the night." I called back, having a smug smirk plastered on my lips. I couldn't wait 'til I told Dave about this, Alvin would be in so much trouble, I couldn't wait until I was able to see his face.

When I said that I was expecting the boys to all stood there dumbfounded however what I got was Alvin pleading me, "Britt get back into your house and lock the door n-" Alvin was suddenly knocked back into the street, falling down onto his backside. He was knocked with some force because the cap which I had seen securely on his head had been knocked straight off his head onto the ground where it laid before the sixteen year old finally scrambled to get it again.

"Oh come on Brittany, don't listen to Al' over here! We promise we'll protect you from any monsters in the dark, come on come here!" The boy had began to walk towards my house. The rain had completely stopped now, and I could see that the boy was drenched. In fact they all were, but it was there own fault. I cocked a brow when Alvin had grabbed the boys shoulder after rushing up.

"Don't you dare," he growled when the boy had been a second away from touching my gate. I glowered at the boys, pouting in annoyance, I was suddenly filled with anger, making me storm from the porch, down the rocky, wet path to my white gate I finally reached the boys. It seemed as though Alvin hadn't noticed that I had walked up to them before I was seen with an irritated face and with my arms crossed.

"Excuse me," I began glaring at the boy who had almost came into my garden. "Didn't I say its dangerous? I think you should go home. Now." I threatened. I watch the boy smirk at me as he shrugged Alvin's hand from his shoulder.

After that everything was just like a blur.

Alvin had been grabbed by his arms by the other two, restraining him as he yelled. What he yelled I wasn't sure before the only thing I could really hear was the pounding of my heart when the boy had gripped a hold onto my wrist. His grip was strong, it felt as though his hand was made from metal and it was slowly crushing my wrist. It hurt so much that a whimper had even escaped my lips before I clenched my teeth together, throwing my other arm into air I pounded onto the boys arm repeatedly. "Get off! Get off me!" I almost screamed before the boy shoved me forward to meet his face.

"You're really something, aren't ya'?" He asked as he examined me before he turned to the other boys before finally making eye contact with Alvin. "Tell me," he began. "Are you sure you don't want to join us? Because of not, you can say goodbye from girlie over here."

 **Alvin's POV:**  
I glanced down at the text messages which had been sent to me that morning.  
Hey there Al',  
How you been? So about our proposition, I understand that you said no, and I totally understand why. But come on old buddy, are you sure? I mean we kind of need you right now. You know being in a gang really isn't all that bad, right? I mean you were the one who made it.  
Right. This again. It had been a year, back when I was fifteen, that I remember an old girlfriend of mine had a friend who was seriously being bullied. I mean, she was seriously being bullied. By a gang actually. Back then, gangs weren't just cool, they were something which made you top dog. However many of the gangs were pure evil. Like beating up school girls just because they once were rushing passed you when their brother was in the hospital and they didn't say sorry. At first I thought it was absolutely pathetic, but when an idea struck me I suddenly felt as though my name would be written in light! If I created my own gang to help people and then say that I was the leader, I'd be more of a superstar than I already was. My gaze was clouded by greed. And well, you may already guess what had happened - everything was perfect, the red caps were one of the best gangs in there, and I was secretly the leader. The gang had been small but soon after people began to ask to join and before I could say my own name. Soon there were so many people joining that I lost count and control. The once innocent dream to have a gang who helped others was shattered when it just became just another gang.

That was when I decided to disband it.

But after a year, people are claiming to be in the Red Caps, and the members of the new growing gang had been bugging me to become their leader once again.

That night when I saw Danny's crooked grin as he held Brittany's wrist was the moment I really had no choice. They had threatened to hurt my brothers before however they never came close to touching any of them but then. I didn't have a choice. I could see that he was obviously hurting Brittany.

"Fine!" I gasped out. Danny's grin grew before he suddenly used Brittany's wrist to throw her over her gate and out onto the street. "Britt-"

"Well I guess we'll have to keep this little flower now shouldn't we?" He said as he forced Brittany to face me, her cheeks flushed with anger she threw daggers at me. My body felt numb. They were using Brittany to get to me.

"Get off me!" She practically screamed however it didn't matter because after a second later her face went from confused and scared to her eyes dropping, Danny grabbing her waist as she became unconscious. He had knocked her out. I gritted my teeth as he swung Brittany's body over his shoulder.

"Come on then Al- Leader, we should be off, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap I've already got reviews? Wow, thanks! And thanks to Guest, CattyRae and LoveCaptainSwanChimunks! It means a lot that you reviewed and even favourites and followed the story, THANK YOU! Also I'm going to try and make the chapters longer since the first one I thought it was short, or at least shorter than things I usually read so yeah. And to answer Guest, yeah I found it really hard to do it in first person, I kept on putting "he" instead of "I" and I think I'll do third person from now on. Also sorry I keep on droning on but, if the characters are too ooc I'm sorry its my first time doing a chipmunk Fanfiction and well yeah, just give it a couple of chapters, I'll get the hang of it!**  
 **Anyway, here the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and if you do like/follow/rate/review it, it is much appreciated, and don't be afraid to ask questions! Thanks you!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Chipmunks**

.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the sun slowly broke from the horizon, a mixture of colours burst into life, all from orange to pink to red. It was an extraordinary site, too bad that Brittany had missed it. And missed the sky turning into blue, or seeing people beginning to wake up, missing the birds tweeting and how the plants all seemed to come alive. She had missed it all. And why? It wasn't as though she got up late, or that she simply didn't look. It was the fact that she couldn't see. A black bandana was covering her ice blue eyes, whenever she blinked she could feel her lashes rub against the fabric. She was sat on the floor, curled in the corner. Her wrists hurt for obvious reasons, whenever she moved them something would jingle. She was obviously chained somewhere. She had curled her legs to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees. The floor beneath her felt flat but cold meaning that she was in a room. The walls also felt smooth so it only confirmed her guess. She had tried to take the bandana off but it was simply too tight. She couldn't unknot it, and it was too tight to try and squeeze it off her head. She scoffed as she uncurled her legs and stood up, the chains attached to her wrists jingling throughout.

"Alvin Seville," she spoke through gritted teeth. "When I find you I swear I'm going to make you pay." She began to walk but froze when she heard a laugh, one which she knew quite well. It was a mix between a sarcastic laugh and a genuine one.

"How are you going to do that if you can't see me?" The voice laughed. At first Brittany was confused, how was he with her too? How long was he there for? Turning towards where she thought his voice came from she spoke,

"Just keep talking, I'll find you, and I swear I'll punch you so hard you'll still have the bruise next week!"

"Whoa, come on Britt - I was only joking - calm down," Alvin said before she heard him walking. She stood still as he came closer to her before she could feel that he was right in front of her. She didn't move. She then felt his arms reach around her head before something came loose from her face as she heard a what sounded like a knife cutting through fabric. She then blinked as the world around her began to hit her eyes. It was bright and blurry at first but soon her eyes adjusted after Alvin placed his arms back down to his sides. Brittany looked at him.

Unlike on usual days; Alvin would be wearing his red cap, - which he loved way too much in Brittany's opinion - his red hoodie, which had his trademark "A" outstretched to the front of the hoodie, his dark blue, baggy jeans and his blue sneakers, this time he wasn't wearing anything like that. The cap on his head was missing - which was a strange sight to behold since he almost never took the hat off! - showing off his dirty blond locks, which were dishevelled, hanging loose upon his forehead, no longer hidden by his cap, red hoodie with the letter "A" was replaced by a black hoodie, with the letters "R C" written in red on the right pocket, the dark blue jeans were replaced by black jeans, however his sneakers remained the same - thank god. He nervously laughed, "Sorry about this Brittany," he rubbed the back of his neck timidly, something which he could do if you knew he had done something wrong. "Here I brought you some clothes since your still in your... Pyjamas."

Brittany blinked when she stared at him, taking both his appearance and personality in. She then opened her mouth, Alvin's face already changing into a scared expressions, and oh boy did he have a reason to be scared. "What on earth is this, Alvin? Where are we? _Why_ am I in chains?" Brittany almost screamed. "You tell me what's going on or I swear I will-"

"Okay, okay, okay, calm down," Alvin gulped as he took a step back. "Well-uh, where do I begin?"

"Try at the beginning," Brittany crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her. Suddenly Alvin could feel the chill around them giving him goosebumps as he tried to think of a way to begin.

"Well..." He began. "You remember that gang called the Red Caps?" He asked, his voice full of hesitation. Why was he scared? It wasn't as though he was scare of Brittany screaming in his face, he was used to that already but he was more frightened of her disappointed in him. Brittany, as much as he would would never admit, was his best friend; they basically held no secrets between one and other. In fact it was her idea in the first place to disband the gang he had created. That's the reason he didn't want to tell her that after everything he had gone through, he had decided to go back to it once again. Well he didn't _want_ to go back to it, he was _forced_ into going back to it. Once she nodded, after quite a while, he could already see that she was beginning to figure it all out for herself. Still, he continued. "Last night, what you saw were members of the new gang of the Red Caps asking for me to become their leader once again..." He became silent. He wanted to talk. Brittany stared at him. Her face contorted into a concerned gaze. Brittany knew Alvin quite well, actually she knew him a lot more than his own brothers sometimes. So now she knew not to talk, biting her tongue so she wouldn't interrupt his explanation.

He sighed, "I refused of course, they had been bugging me for three weeks, getting my number and texting me and trying to peer pressure me, of course _I Alvin Seville_ didn't break under the pressure," a grin of proudness latched onto his lips, only making Brittany roll her eyes.

"Sure it looks like you resisted a lot," she commented coldly, pointing to his clothes. So she figured it out.

Alvin remained silent.

After minutes of pure silence, Brittany looked at her wrists, and there were the shackles she had been feeling. This was just great. She looked around the room. It looked much like a room. She blinked as she looked at her surroundings. Everything was red and gold. The king-sized bed was placed to her right, having the head placed against the wall made it easy for people to go around either side to lie down. Next to each bed was a small mahogany dresser with a red mat placed upon the top, both sides having red and white roses placed in a clear and large slim glass. Each having three of each rose making six roses in the jar. The bed had red covers, with golden swirls layered upon it, the pillows were red with a golden dragon on each, the floor was a deep, rich red carpet, which looked soft just by the look of it, and the walls were painted red with some gold here and there. Over to her left was a red couch(I may refer to this as "Sofa" and I'm sorry Americans but like I'm British so I'll at least try to keep it as American as I can since that's where Alvin and the Chipmunks are originated) with gold cushions before finally there was a blue colour, a sky blue colour, as there were games and game boxes and a large black screen tv which looked expensive, on either side of the tv and below it there were cabinets. All black. Two were large at the side of it, filled with books, and underneath it was a long horizontal one which held all the games, films and game consoles.

"Hey Britt?" Alvin asked as Brittany jumped and diverted her attention to him again, muttering an apology. "It's fine." He reassured her before continuing. "Back to last night. When I was refusing them, they kept on pursuing me, trying to get me to say yes... That was when Danny noticed you." He once again stopped for a little while he began to collect his thoughts. "Once he grabbed you, that was it. I had no choice. I'm sorry Britt but... I became the leader of the Red Caps again." Alvin's eyes were glued to the ground, she could see the regret within them. Brittany would have felt sympathy for him if wasn't for her rage brewing up inside of her.

"What do you mean, "I became the leader of the Red Caps again"?" She asked, laughing slightly from the shock of the words before stepping back, turning away from Alvin. "You gotta' be kidding..." She mumbled to herself before snapping her head back at him. "Are you _crazy_!" She screamed. "Don't you remember what happened last time? Or do I have to remind you of what happened? You know the one where you almost killed both our brothers and sister and us! Do you not remember that?" Alvin flinched at her words but remained silent. "I can't believe you Seville... I just cannot believe that you've done this, again!" She turned away from him, taking a deep breath in to at least try and calm her nerves. "And you haven't even told me why I'm in chains and where we are, oh bother, I seriously hope it better be a better explanation than what you've just told because if it isn't, I'll kill you myself!"

"Alright, alright, I was getting to that part," Alvin still didn't look at her, this time he looked over to the right where the bed was. "When they knocked you out they decided to tag you along the ride, for insurance, I guess, to make sure I didn't go behind their backs and betray them. And well, they were going to put you in Danny's or Mick's rooms but god knows what they would've done with you there, so I managed to get them to agree that you stayed here. With me." Brittany blinked at him, during his talk he had managed to look at her, but that only made Brittany's blood boil more. "The reason your chained is so they can keep their insurance."

"And you just went along with this?" Brittany scoffed. "Really Alvin? You're _supposed_ to be my best friend, and you let them chain me up?" The words were like acid spitting from her tongue. Alvin only sighed.

"Guess so," he shrugged. Brittany stared at him in disbelief.

"You're going to get me out right? You're not just going to leave me chained up to a wall... Are you?" Suddenly once Alvin heard those words, his sky blue eyes shone with mischief as he smirked devilishly.

"Oh come on Brittany, you said it yourself - you're my best friend; how could I possibly leave you like this? Besides, I've got a plan," For once in her life she was happy to hear those words come from Alvin. He had a plan. Thank god!

"What is it?" Brittany asked. When Alvin opened his mouth to answer, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Sighing he took the phone out to look what it was. It was a text message.

 _Yo! Leader!_  
 _We kind of need you downstairs, you know we have urgent business to get to. So when you're done snuggling up with that girl ;) you should come down._  
 _P.s. Leave some of her to us, will ya? She's quite the catch!_

Alvin stared at it. Wow. That was actually disgusting. Like. Just. No. He glanced back up at Brittany and shrugged. "Gotta' go I guess, here your clothes, I'll try to be back soon."

Passing her the clothes, Alvin walked out the door before Brittany could say anything. She was now all alone. Pushing some of her auburn hair behind her ear, she looked at the clothes. How was she supposed to put these on with chains on her wrists? She sighed. At least he brought her everything she needed: Top, scarf, leggings, skirt, pants, bra- wait what?!

Looking back at the clothes her face became flushed. He had brought her pants and bra?! But that meant. " _Oh god no_!" She whined, pushing her faced into her clothes as she dropped to her knees. Alvin had gone through her underwear draw! She couldn't even think about him looking through them all. Touching them all. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "I swear, I'm going to _kill him_."

...

Upon reaching where they were supposed to meet, Alvin shoved his hands into his new hoodie. Man he hated this hoodie, with a passion. His eyes narrowed as he came to glaring at the grinning boy in front of him.

"You took an awfully long time Leader," Danny mocked, his brown eyes amused when Alvin only glared at him with no response. "Tell me: Was she good?" Again, Alvin refused to reply. Danny only sighed as he ran a hand through his dark blue died hair. "I hope she was good." He muttered under his breath before leaning against the wall which was behind him.

"Where's the others?" Alvin asked as he looked around.

Danny grinned, "Oh, they'll be here in a minute."

After about fifteen minutes of pure silence - ha funny, Alvin was quite for fifteen minutes! - others began to arrive.

First was a girl, Johanna. She had bleach blonde hair, which was so short that it only came to her chin. It had been styled so it would be straight before the ends would flick inwardly towards her chin, only expressing how short her hair really was. She had pale blue eyes which looked bored as did the rest of her face as she chewed slowly on some gum, occasionally blowing a bubble before going back to chewing. She wore the same as the other boys, a black hoodie, with the letters "R C" written on the pocket, and like Alvin she had her own hands in the pockets, however unlike the boys, Johanna had a red miniskirt along with black leggings and red converse. She glanced at both boys before smirking over to Alvin, "So you're our leader, huh? Well I couldn't think of a hotter looking person for the job." She winked at him.

Alvin being himself just couldn't resist the urge to flirt back, "Well I guess it's you're lucky day, babe." Of course it wasn't the right day or time to be flirting, but this is Alvin Seville, when doesn't he flirt with girls?

After moments of talking with Johanna, another member turned up. A boy this time, by the name of Mick. Mick was a dark brunette with much darker brown eyes. Although he wore the same clothing as Alvin and Danny, his seemed a little more... Scruffy. As though he hadn't taken care of it at all.

"Would you look here, Al' old boy is back," beamed Mick. Ah yes, one of the many worshippers of Alvin. Boy talk about seeing an old friend.

"How's it hanging, Mick?" I asked smiling lightly. Mick responded with a shrug, giving me a small smile in return.

After more minutes, more faces began appearing. Some Alvin knew, some he didn't. After it seemed that all the important gang members were here Danny announced that Alvin had agreed to become the leader once again. Of course he knew exactly why they wanted him. It was the reason he turned them down. It was the reason why he had to stop in the first place. As Danny spoke a long paragraph about how great Alvin was, and yes Alvin had to agree with every word he said, he couldn't help but reminisce.

 _It was back when Alvin was only fifteen. When he had been able to keep the gang the way he wanted, suddenly a big gang war broke out, meaning that if Alvin wanted to survive, he needed more members. The cost was that if he got more members, how could he trust them? It didn't matter to Alvin, as long as he and everyone he cared about was safe, what was the harm in letting a few people in?_

 _Apparently there was a lot of harm._

 _Alvin couldn't count how may street fights he had been in, or how many times he had nearly been placed into hospital because it became so bad. It came to the point when a certain someone was caught up in a situation where Alvin really had no choice._

 _"Alvin!" Brittany gasped. "You can't keep coming to me with all your injuries!"_

 _Alvin scoffed, "Just help me, would you? My head is pounding."_

 _"Yeah and I wonder why that could be?" Brittany glared at him but sighed when she told him to sit down at the table whilst she got the bandages. "You know Alvin, Dave is going to realise what's going on right?" She said as she opened one of the drawers underneath the counters in the kitchen. Alvin laughed._

 _"As long as I have you and you don't tell him - I won't have any reason to be scared."_

 _"What if I did tell Dave?" Brittany asked curiously as she pulled out the band aid._

 _"You wouldn't." Alvin stated. "That's the reason I came to you in the first place."_

 _"Yeah, but wouldn't it be the right thing to do to tell him?" She asked as she began to wrap the bandages around Alvin's head gently._

 _"Morally maybe," sighed Alvin. "But if he ever found out, I think he would disown me."_

 _"What?" Brittany gasped. "He wouldn't do that!" She narrowed her eyes once she was done. "Dave loves you too much. Sure he'll be furious but he would never..."_

 _"You don't know that Britt," the sadness in his voice caused Brittany to frown. Alvin truly believed that Dave would do that._

 _"Alvin?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Maybe you should disband the gang?" Brittany suggested._

 _"What, why would I do that? I'm helping people here Brittany!"_

 _"No. No your not Alvin. You're hurting yourself." She sighed before she began to put all the things back. "I understand you probably won't see it, but someone will get hurt and it is most likely going to be you at the rate your going, Alvin."_

 _Of course Alvin hadn't listened to her, but when he was walking home from school, after getting a detention for pulling a prank he had set for Simon accidently did it on a teacher, he was in serious trouble. But as he walked down the street he hurt a scream. A scream which sounded all too familiar. Turning and running back to where he had just crossed an alleyway. That was when he saw it._

 _There was crimson red painted across the walls of the alleyway and on the floor. It was also on the lifeless body, mixing with the blue he usually wore. It didn't take long for Alvin to figure out who it was. He stepped forward, suddenly a cracking sound could be heard and as he looked down to inspect what it could have been there it was, the glasses his brother would wear. Already his heart clenched, and he hadn't even looked at his brother yet..._

Suddenly as Alvin was remembering what happened next he noticed that all of the members were clapping and chanting his name. He smiled nervously as he looked at all the members individually. Brittany's voice ringing through his head:

 _"I understand you probably won't see it, but someone will get hurt and it is most likely going to be you at the rate your going, Alvin."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah okay so I may make up for a schedule - I'll post new chapters on this Fanfiction on Saturday's, Monday's and Tuesday's so I have Wednesday and Thursday for school and Sunday to relax. Yep, I think this is a good schedule. Anyway yeah uhm what else was I gonna say? Oh yeah! I was looking up mythical creatures and like there are some really awesome ones so I may actually start another Fanfiction but I dunno... Anyway anyone who Rate/Review/Favourite/Follow this story THANK YOU IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything**.

 **...**

With a pout, Brittany sat against the wall. Boredom had finally reached her bones, she couldn't stand this anymore. How long as she been sat here? Minutes? Hours? Days? Who knew. The colour of red was beginning to annoy her, even closing her eyes to try and escape it. Sighing with aggression and annoyance she heard the click of the door. Her head shot up fast eager to see who came into the room.

It was, of course, none other than Alvin.

He was wearing a grin on his face, one Brittany didn't know whether to be weary about or not. Knowing Alvin she should've been weary. He closed the door behind him, the clothes he had seemed to be more ruffled up than the last time Brittany had seen him, or at least she thought they did.

"What's with the smirk?" Glared Brittany, who was now beginning to doubt it was anything good. All Alvin did was shrug as he walked towards her. Brittany didn't take her eyes of him until he answered her question in which she repeated, "Why are you smirking?"

Again another shrug. Alvin got on his knees, since Brittany was sat on the ground, and gently grabbed her wrist. Brittany opened her mouth to object however when her eyes caught glimpse of something shiny within Alvin's hand, she suddenly felt her body relax as he unlocked the cuffs which had began to get sore on her wrists with attempting to try and pry them off. He looked up at her with a deadpanned expression. All Brittany could do was shrug, laughing gently. She looked away from Alvin before her curiosity got the best of her, turning her head she looked back at him as he clicked the cuffs from her wrists. "How were you able to get the key?" He smirked but didn't yet didn't reply. Was it strange for her to feel just a tad scared? No, this was still Alvin, whatever he did to get it obviously wasn't good. Her lips were a thin line before her wrists were completely free. Well, for five seconds before Alvin had gripped onto them, pulling her up to her feet.

"I thought I told you to get changed?" He asked, finally she was able to hear him say something! She raised a brow and crossed her hands.

"I had chains on my wrists, I couldn't put a piece of clothing on." She huffed before noticing how ruff his voice was. It was as though he had been screaming as loud as he could until he finally came and got here. She eyed him wearily. "What happened to your voice?"

Alvin was suddenly stricken by the question, as though he hadn't talked before so she wouldn't be able to find out about it. He averted his gaze from her, seeing as the wall was much more interesting than her. He cleared his throat, "Well, - uh- you know I was just talking a lot I guess."

She didn't buy it. Brittany Miller knew Alvin pretty well, and she knew how much he _loved_ to talk so with him losing his voice over it, no, it was _unheard_ of. She frowned at him. "Don't be an idiot, what happened?" It was at that moment when Brittany noticed that his neck was extremely raw red. She blinked before seeing that his hair seemed as though it had been attempted to hide his eye, which from what she could tell was bloodshot and red. She stood staring at him, her lips a gape. "You got into a fight..." She stated, seeing him flinch only confirmed her statement. The small frown upon her lips deepened as she looked at him, concern clouding her ice blue eyes. He could see it in her face, he already knew that she knew; he didn't say anything. His jaw clenched and it didn't go unnoticed by Brittany. "What did you do, Alvin?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter," he huffed. He turned on his heel and faced the closed door. "Get changed, you don't have long." His voice was dark and cold however there was a hint of kindness within them, it was just droned out. She sighed however did as he asked, seeking no objection.

They were in complete silence, the only noise was the clothes she was putting on.

"Alvin?" She asked once she had placed her last piece of clothing on.

"Hmm?" He asked, still turned away from her.

"You're not going to stay are you?" Asked Brittany, staring at the ground, she wouldn't know if she- they could live themselves if the past decided to repeat itself. There was just so much at stake. And the fact that both their siblings, and themselves, had been in so much danger, Alvin was placing everything back on the table and Brittany wanted- _no needed_ to know if he was going to be betting with their lives once again. The thought was so close to bringing tears to her eyes but she ignored them, blinking them from her eyes, she turned her head to meet the sky blue orbs who bad been watching her for a while now.

"I..." He began, he stared at her with both regret and confusion, both battling for dominance. It seemed regret was winning. "I'm sorry Britt," he began, still staring at her, his own frown on his lips, "I can't leave you all here on your own now could I?"

Brittany blinked, her body still. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly and Alvin smirked, walking up to her, he placed something on her head, shielding her eyes. She lifted it now noticing what it was: His cap. The cap which he would always wear. It was a little big for her, bit it still fitted her if they made only small adjustments. She stared at the top of the hat before looking at Alvin's cheeky smile. "And what does this mean exactly?" She crossed her hands before hearing him chuckle lowly.

"Since there were quite a lot of fella's who wanted you down there, I had no choice but to fight for you, and now I guess to keep you safe for the time being: You are technically now my..." He hesitated, and he bad a right to because what he said next made Brittany's jaw drop and a bubble anger rise inside of her.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 _With a glare Alvin threw himself at Danny, rising his fist he slammed it down on the others face. The impact caused a bruise to become forming within seconds before Alvin quickly raised his other, once again, slamming it down on Danny. This happened three or four more times before Danny caught his fist before it could attack him once more, kneeing Alvin in the crotch, he was given the upper hand. He threw Alvin onto his back, this time mimicking what Alvin had done to him, this time however on the third time he darted his into his eyes. Alvin soon shoved the boy from above him, gripping his eye he glowered at Danny, a small grunt escaping his lips. The two boys got up, Danny with the bloodied nose, dripping down his lips and chin, and tattered hair, which was now spikey and glossy from the wound which Alvin had given him when throwing him onto the ground along with the bruises forming on his cheeks from the punches he was given. Alvin however only had a busted lip and a bruise forming around his eye, taken from Danny. Alvin wasn't going to lie, Danny was stronger than him, and more experience, however because Alvin had caught him off-guard just gave him the upper hand. How did this even happen again, oh yeah, that happened-_

 _As they were talking Danny decided to bring Brittany into the conversation._

 _"She's some chick, don't you think? She's apart of that girl group, what's it called, the female chipmunks or something?" He asked as he grinned, his teeth reaching up to his cheeks as his eyes held a mysterious glow within them._

 _"Yeah, whatever she's called, she's the prettiest one." Another agreed._

 _"Hey Alvin, where's you even find a girl like here?" Danny asked. "Her skin is so soft, and those eyes were stunning, I mean if I could I'd make her mine right now."_

 _"And what's that supposed to mean?" A girl asked, raising her brow at Danny. He shrugged in response,_

 _"Well you know, I'd get her to be my girlfriend."_

 _Alvin sniggered, looking over to Danny who looked displeased with Alvin, "What's so funny leader?"_

 _"She wouldn't go out with you." Sniggered Alvin. Danny blinked at him as his mind processed the words._

 _"Why not?" Danny scowled as he tried to think of one reason why she wouldn't want him, every girl wanted him. Alvin smirked devilishly._

 _"Because she's mine." As Danny stared at Alvin, he felt chills go up and down his spine. Alvin's words had a cold, hard and frightening tone to them. He sounded possessive and a little manipulative. It was actually terrifying. His eyes only looked as though they were just daring Danny to say one thing about Brittany._

 _"Oh come on leader-" he was crossing the line for Alvin, "I mean you can't keep her all to yourself?"_

 _"And why not?" Alvin frowned, his smirk replaced as he looked displeasingly at Danny. "I told her she's mine." Even Alvin didn't know where the voice was coming from, although he didn't object to it, the words were flowing out so simply as though be had said them a hundred times. In fact Alvin didn't even think of Brittany like that, well now he did because as he talked and stared at Danny's reaction, all Alvin could think of was how he actually felt about Brittany. At first the road was hazy, he was just saying it to protect his best friend before he began to feel as though his heart was the one who was pushing the words, not as much as his brain._

 _"Why don't we fight for her then?" Announced Danny. Alvin grinned ear to ear, well since he put it that way._

 _\- and so Alvin was the first to hit and now here they were, both panting, staring at each other with determination. It was then when Danny launched himself at Alvin, causing them both to go flying to the ground, the crash of Alvin's head bitting the cold and hard surface of the ground caused him to become lightheaded and dizzy before he felt something hook around his neck. Gasping at the lack of oxygen, Danny held onto Alvin's neck, gripping it as tight as he could. Alvin could feel his throat tightening as his lungs burned as though someone had thrown them into lava, his eyes stung as he blinked through the small tears forming. He chocked for air, sucking in nothing. He was now beginning to see black dots cloud his vision. Quickly, knowing that he was going to pass out he gripped onto Danny's own neck, sighing his nails into the nape of his neck. He heard Danny gargle before the hands around his throat suddenly disappeared, now having Danny's hands cling onto his wrists. Danny tried to pry his hands from his throat however Alvin dug his thumb into his Adams apple, causing Danny to chock on his own saliva. It was then when Alvin was able to breath, his blue coloured face regaining its tanned colour as the roles were stopped._

 _That was the moment Danny became unconscious. He dropped on the floor lifelessly. For a moment everyone thought he was dead before he groaned. Alvin took that chance to snatch the keys from his belt, knowing they were for Brittany before leaving the crowed room whom chanted his name repeatedly._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Girlfriend." Alvin finished, he expected more that Brittany to be staring into space. "Hey, she finally turned quiet." He joked before he suddenly saw the expression she wore.

"You... Did... What?" She asked staring into Alvin's sky blue orbs, she gripped onto his black hoodie, shoving his head closer to hers, he was able to see the fury in her eyes. "I swear to go Alvin Seville. I'm going to murder you."

Alvin laughed. "Yeah, heh, well can you do it tomorrow, I need to go to sleep, after fighting for you and all."

Brittany didn't falter her stern glare before she let go, slapping him around the face. "Don't you ever do that again - do you hear me?" Alvin didn't know what to make out what had happened, had she just slapped him because he said that she was technically now his "girlfriend" or was it because he had got into the fight.

Thinking about it, he had nearly failed to recognise the hug she had given him until he felt her anger filled breaths in his ear. Right, so it was the fight. Tightening his lips he returned the hug.

Once both of them cleared their throats and stepped away from each other Brittany asked, "So where are you sleeping tonight?" She asked.

"In the bed of course," Alvin replied, pointing to the bed.

"Uh, no. I'm sleeping there." She cocked an eye brow at him.

"So we're both sleeping in it then."

"I'm not sleeping in the bed as you, besides I just got dressed!"

"Yeah well you can now get changed again whilst I get changed!"

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

"Just do it!" Exasperated Alvin as he walked over to the mahogany drawers, picking out some red pyjamas.

Both sixteen year olds got changed at the opposite parts of the room before finally getting into the bed at opposite sides of each other.

"Just don't touch me." Brittany warned.

"Says the girl who likes to hug at night," Alvin teased, yawning.

"I do not!" Brittany lazily argued.

"Yeah you do," Alvin grinned as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah well we'll see who is the hugged in the morning when you've got your arms around me."

"Oh yeah? You got it wrong babe because your the one who's going to have you arms around me."

Soon there were no more responses, just quiet breaths from each teenager, both beginning to edge towards each other as though they were attracting both one and other.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark room was silent except for the soft breaths of the sleeping girl. She was curled up in the middle of the bed, no one laying next to her. It was obviously still night time however the boy who had laid with her was suddenly missing from the spot on the bed. Instead he was sat in the dark, staring at the ground, his blue eyes illuminated in the darkness. He huffed out a sigh before finally closing them after a while. He was tired however he didn't want to go to sleep. It had been a day, he presumed that Dave and Miss Miller along with their siblings must've known that they had gone missing. After a whole of 24 hours, they would have noticed that this wasn't a "late night party" thing because even tomorrow they wouldn't be home. Alvin knew this for a fact, the fact that they were miles upon miles away from their home just proved that they weren't going back anytime soon. And even if they tried, they would have the Red Caps on their tail and they didn't have anyway of trying to get back. Alvin could try to drive however he didn't have a licence nor did he have a car. If he was to steal one, the police would be after them too.

This was all his fault. Rubbing his face he opened his eyes to look back at Brittany, she was still fast asleep. Alvin was both thankful for this however he was disappointed by the feeling of company was nagging him. He couldn't wake her up. If he tried she'd just go back to sleep again not caring about how he needed the company. Actually, she was here, that's all the company Alvin needed. If she wasn't here, he'd be all alone. His thin lips made a small smile knowing that she wouldn't leave, even if he was to tell her to go now, she'd try and take him with her. She did care, it was just that they would fight so much that Alvin never really saw that side of her. Or not since last year.

 _"Alvin!" Brittany gasped. "You can't keep coming to me with all your injuries!"_

She had already told him how dangerous it was. Nevertheless he didn't have a choice. He looked at the ground before hearing the call of his name. Jumping he turned towards the auburn haired girl, who was now sitting up looking at him. He opened his mouth before freezing at a loss of words. What was he supposed to say?

"Hey morning Britt," he chuckled nervously as he stood up from the sofa, walking over to the bed. "You should go back to sleep."

"Alvin," Brittany muttered before sighing. "Listen to me now," she glowered at him through the dark. "You _need_ to stop this."

Alvin blinked, what did she mean he needed to stop this? Stop what? "What?"

"You can't become the leader of this group- this gang Alvin."

"The only way we can do that is if we run."

"Then why don't we?" Brittany snapped, not liking his tone of voice. He sounded as though he was helpless and there was no way of getting out of their situation.

"And go where?" Alvin snapped back. "If we go home they'll just coke right to our doorsteps and kill us! If we run they'll track us down and kill us slowly!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do!"

"How?" Brittany had now gotten from the bed and was now standing in front of Alvin. Both their eyes fuelled with anger and fury.

"Because it happened before- remember?" He stepped closer to her, their faces inches a part before Brittany stepped back covering distance between them.

"Unbelievable..." She muttered. "You have the nerve to say that and you still want to be the leader." Her voice was full of venom which seemed to be trying to poison Alvin. He took no notice of it.

"I don't _want_ to be anything with this gang, I _have_ to be the leader of it."

No matter how many times he said it, to Brittany the words he said were all the same. He was the leader and that wasn't going to change. Clenching her jaw she shoved passed Alvin, knocking his shoulder with her own and headed to the door. She heard him call out to her but she could no longer stand being in the same room as him, it was too unbearable. Huffing down the hallways, eyes burning with anger she failed to notice the lean shadow behind her until it reached out, clasping her arm. The grip was gentle, it made her think that Alvin had been the one who had gotten her except when she turned to see who had her arm she was faced with a purple eyed boy. He was taller than her but he didn't look as intimidating like Brittany had expected. He bright shaggy green eyes which actually made him look more mature however his face was slightly baby-faced making him look younger. He smiled gently at her. Brittany couldn't help but blush at the closeness he was.

"Hey, you're not from this gang are you?" He asked. His voice was deep and a little rough however it had some kind of smoothness to it which actually made the boy seem more attractive.

Brittany stuttered on her words as she tried to answer, "O-oh uh, no I'm not, are you?" She asked. He wasn't wearing the trademark black hoodie making Brittany doubt that he was in the gang. She was correct when he shook his head.

"I'm actually trying to convince my best friend to quit this gang actually," he let go of Brittany's arm, grinning sheepishly.

"You are?" Brittany asked before she smiled at him. "Actually I had just fought with mine because he refuses to listen to me." For a moment they were in a comfortable silence until Brittany realised that it was very early in the morning, what was this boy doing? "Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking but, it's really early, what are you doing here at this time?"

"I could ask you the same question," again a blush formed on Brittany's cheeks before the green haired boy laughed. "No I was actually dragged here because they used me to make my friend join them, it just so happened that he let me go and now I'm leaving, if he wants to be dragged into hell- I refuse to let him take me down with me."

Brittany looked at the ground in guilt. It was the same for her.

"He changed, you know?" He continued, no longer looking at her when she looked up at him. "He used to be a really nice kid, it was the reason we became friends in the first place, but since we've been here, which I think had been a month, he changed, he's not my best friend anymore." He clenched his fists as his eyes narrowed. Brittany placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My name's Brittany." She smiled. "You?"

For a moment he was silent, staring at her like he was confused before he cleared his throat to answer. "The name's Alphonse- did you say your name was Bunny?"

Brittany blinked before laughing, "No, Britt-any," she said slowly before giggling once again. How had he heard bunny?

"Bunny?" An unfamiliar voice repeated from behind the boy. Peering over his shoulder Brittany was able to make out another boy. He looked just like Alphonse except he had purple hair and green eyes. Alphonse turned to the other boy and glared.

"Listen, Harry, you chose to stay in this gang and now I'm leaving, are you coming Brittany? There's no point in trying to bring your friend with you, he won't come." Brittany felt truth to his words, Alvin had said himself that he couldn't leave- multiple times.

"Brittany?" Oh speak of the devil. Behind Brittany was Alvin staring at her with wide eyes, looking back at forth from Alphonse to Brittany. "What's... Going on?"

Alphonse looked over to Alvin before returning his gaze to Brittany. "Are you coming?"

Brittany stared at Alvin in silence before asking once more, "Alvin are you going to come?" She asked.

He looked confused but she knew that he knew what she was talking about. He sighed and looked at the ground before shaking his head.

"Fine-" she turned her gaze to Alphonse. "I'll come."

"Wait Brittany, you can't be serious, you can't go with him!" Alvin almost shouted as he jogged over to Brittany in hopes the closer he got to her the more chance of her not going with the stranger. "You don't even know him!"

"I know enough," she said before she began to walk away from the silent Alvin, Alphonse walking beside her.

"Wait." Alvin said making Brittany to stop in her track to glance over to him. "I'm not letting you walk out here with a stranger- I'm coming with you." And with that Brittany waited until he was next to her before continuing her walk. Harry who watched the scene grinned to himself repeating the word "bunny", she was the main singer of the band who he was obsessed about. That was her. His grin widened as he took slow steps. He would have his bunny. He needed his bunny. She was his bunny.

.-.-.-.-

Alvin walked along side Brittany and Alphonse as they walked the streets. The sun had rose and they were just walking mindlessly, none of them knowing where exactly they were supposed to be going.

Stopping, Alvin huffed, flopping himself onto the bench he was certain they had passed twenty times. They had been going in circles and all three of them knew it. They just had no idea where they were supposed to be. Brittany shivered before Alvin sighed, unzipping the black hoodie he wore he wrapped it around Brittany. She smiled at him as a thanks, he only nodded.

"Maybe we should call Miss Miller, or Dave?" Brittany suggested as she sat next to Alvin on the bench.

"No way," Alvin muttered. "I don't want to have to explain to them what's happening or why we're in the middle of no where." He sheltered his eyes from the sun with his arm as he leaned his head back.

Brittany sighed before turning to Alphonse, who had decided to sit along side the two friends. "Do you know anyone who could help?" She asked however after receiving him shaking his head she whined. Now not only were they lost but they had no way of getting any kind of help!

Actually Brittany had spoke too soon before after another five minutes of complete silence a voice caught the attention of all three teenagers.

"Leader!" It called. Danny. Alvin unshielded his eyes, looking around to see the boy who was calling his title. There in a black car he jumped out and ran towards Alvin. "Leader, there you are! Thank god! We thought you had gotten kidnapped."

Alvin deadpanned Danny before going back to his position where his head was leaned back, his arm covering his eyes.

"Uh, leader, we need you to come back now," Danny said before three other boys joined him waiting for Alvin's response.

"And if I don't want to?" He asked, not moving.

One of the boys behind Danny smirked. "Well then leader, we'll just make you and your friends bleed until you agree to come."

At the sound of this Alvin jumped up in alert, looking at what kind of weapons the four members had on them. One of them had a gun stuffed down his back whilst the others all had knives.

Gritting his teeth Alvin stood up however before he could say anything, Brittany stood up and cut him off before he even began talking.

"I'd like to see you try! We're leaving and there's nothing you can do about it! Go find another leader, just leave Alvin alone."

Of course it would have been so much simpler if they had taken her advice and had just left in search of a new leader however that didn't work. Instead all three of them were grabbed, somehow more members of the gang bad just arrived in different cars grabbing each of the trios arms.

"Get your hand off her!" Alvin shouted as he struggled against the grip of the three people holding him back.

Brittany held in a scream as she tried to escape the grips of the members hands had on her.

Alphonse seemed to stay still, death glaring Danny.

Danny smirked as he got out his knife.

"We did warn you," he first came to Brittany however before anything else could happen there was suddenly a gunshot. Danny froze before he looked down, seeing the blood spill onto his top through his unzipped hoodie. His eyes widened in fright before falling o to his knees before finally onto the ground as his body began to fit. The men who were holding the three captive let ho of them whilst running over to Danny to try and aid the boy.

Brittany felt Alvin grab hold of her hand, running through the streets he shouted to her, "Run now Brittany!"

Although he never said anything, Alphonse had followed them, keeping in pace with them as they ran away from where Danny was shot. However that wasn't the best idea when they suddenly encountered the blue scarfs. Another gang. The trio stopped as they saw the men all pointing guns at them.

"Which one out of you is the leader?" A man, his face covered by the blue scarf muffling his voice slightly, asked. Alvin narrowed his brows but stepped forward, letting go of Brittany.

"I am." He said boldly.

The man looked at him up and down before looking at his team mates. "Take them all." He ordered and once again the three were held by men, this time by an enemy gang. They were shoved into three different cars, neither of them were together.

As Alvin sat between to of the members he watched them intently. He didn't want to take his eyes off of them in case they did something. Whilst he was watching one of them, who was talking to the one driving the car, he forgot about the other one at the other side of him. He only remembered when he heard someone say. "We should out him to sleep." And feeling a needle pierce into his neck that he had forgot to keep an eye on the other member. He scolded himself as his eyes began to droop, leaving against the seat of the car.

His eyes closed until he was in darkness.

.-.-.-.

Brittany was shook awake by one of the members of Blue Scarf. As soon as she regained her consciousness she was dragged out of the car.

She was still drowsy however she was able to follow the man into the building where she met up with Alvin and Alphonse who looked as though they were in the same position as she was.

"You know, you three are lucky that our leader is having some family problems that he cannot be here right now." One of them grinned. "So it just makes you be put into my custody." The man then placed a knife to Brittany's neck causing her to whimper.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, making the man laugh.

"Because I can." He replied sending chills down her spine. He stepped back after hearing both boys growl.

"So which one was the leader?" he asked before Alvin spoke up again.

"Me." He replied. The man grinned before walking up to Alvin.

"You shouldn't have done that." He sang before Alvin suddenly felt something painful jab into his stomach.

"ALVIN!" He beard Brittany scream as the pain in his abdominal made him fall to his knees, clutching it. He had just gotten stabbed. He began shaking as he curled into himself drowning out Brittany's cries.

"B-Brittany..." He said as he looked up, feeling the iron flavoured liquid rise up his throat. "Run!" He spluttered as blood was thrown from his mouth onto the ground.

Brittany froze just watching him before she heard Alphonse attack one of the members, grabbing a knife from him he attacked others, even the one which was holding Brittany. She should have ran. She knew that. But all she could do was slowly walk up to Alvin as the other members were attack Alphonse. But he was holding his own. They all ran passed her to take down the tall teenage green haired boy. However she could only see Alvin cough blood up, crouching in on himself. She reached out, falling onto her knees she touched his back. He grunted and looked up, his whole body quivering from the pain and blood loss. His vision was blurry but he could tell it was her. "R-run..." He managed to say again before she shook her head, grabbing his arm she slung it over her shoulders before forcing Alvin to stand up.

"Not without you." She said before she forced him to walk with her, ignoring his pleas to leave him or grunts and groans of pain. He needed to go to the hospital and quickly. Thankfully they were close to the doors so when they got outside, it was actually dark meaning that it had taken them all day to get to where they were. They were probably in a whole other state and further from home than they were supposed to be. As they walked, Alvin collapsed making Brittany fall to her knees as she tried to wake him up again. His chest was rising and falling meaning that he wasn't dead.

"Al!" She shouted, even slapping his face to try and wake him up didn't work. She looked around before seeing a bloody Alphonse following them. He walked up to Brittany and Alvin, he took a hold of Alvin, ripping one of his already tattered shirt, he wrapped it around Alvin's stomach, over the deep, bloody wound. With the pressure Alvin opened his eyes but he wasn't fully awake. The others members of the other gang were running towards her. "Alphonse behind you!" Brittany warned before he finished what he was doing.

"Brittany you need to run, I'll take care of Alvin," just as he had said, Alphonse had taken Alvin into his arms and stood up, along with Brittany before they both began running.

Although he was losing a lot of blood Alvin had managed to regain his senses and look at them. "What's... Going... On?" He asked slowly. None of them could answer but Alvin already knew why they were running. "Damn... It..." He cursed before hissing in pain from his wound which was probably going to get infected at this point.

"They're gaining on us!" Suddenly Brittany tripped, landing on her stomach, Alvin had seen this and had actually leaped out of Alphonse's arms to Brittany's side, ignoring the pain he had. Although he couldn't help but breath heavily from it.

"Britt," he said as she got up into a crouching position, a hand on wall next to her for balance.

Brittany saw it flash before her eyes, the sound of a gunshot filled her ears causing her head to spin. She shut her eyes tight, readying herself for the impact waiting to come...

Nothing...

Brittany had felt nothing like a bullet hit her however what she did receive was a low, grunt, muttering, "Run, now!" In her ear. And as the words had ordered her to do, she rose from her crouched position against the wall, ignoring the fact that she felt something warm tickle onto her back when she heard the voice that whispered in her ear. She knew the voice, it was Alvin's, so she did as he had ordered her to do in the first place: She ran, and she ran as fast as she could.

Down a couple of streets, passed the large building which they had just escaped from she realised she was alone. Turning back she saw no one. Since the sun had set the shadows of the night seemed to be a lot scarier and darker than she remembered when being with Alvin. She hugged herself tightly, grasping onto the black jacket Alvin had given to her.

With a soft, yet strained voice, she whispered, "Alvin? Alphonse?"

No response.

"Alvin? Alphonse? Please answer me?" She could feel the tears sting her eyes before she saw movement, but it didn't look safe. The silhouette was too tall to be Alvin. He also looked a lot bulkier and he walked in a stride of confidence. Although if he would have appeared younger, Brittany wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between the two at such a lengths away. Nevertheless she could see the differences and it only made her begin to walk backwards slowly, not taking her eyes off the dark shadow, slowly getting closer to her.

She wanted to scream but no voice came from her dry, parched throat. All she could do was whimper. As she stepped back one last time, Brittany tripped, falling onto her backside she saw the shadow speed up. This made her begin to crawl backwards, shaking her head furiously she was able to make out the word, "No," repeating it louder and louder the closer the shadow got to her before she was found screaming, turning onto her hands and knees she tried to raise to her feet again to run. However as soon as she found herself on her feet she felt two strong hands grip onto her already bruised arms, pushing her back into a hard, steel chest. Feeling the chest rumble she could hear the man chuckle in delight.

"Well then, I finally caught you, huh? My little bunny."


	5. Chapter 5

**I think my account was glitching because it looked like I hadn't gotten anything, I'm so sorry for not thanking you guys so much! I was actually really scared that people didn't like it and then when I was going to end it, I saw that you guys HAD been reviewing, oh my god I'm so sorry again! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Okay so here I wont end it, since you guys still like it.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **u/2147940/munkfeavor**

 **u/6986195/LoveCaptainSwanChipmunks**

 **And Guest for all reviewing! It means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing!**

...

Brittany struggled against her captor. She tried to scream however she felt a strong hand clamp over her mouth, feeling the fat, disgusting, dirty fingers clasp her mouth close. Her screams were now muffled if not silent. His hand around her waist tightened so much that she could feel his hand dig into her skin down to her bone where they clutched it so tightly that Brittany had almost screamed in pain as she struggled against him. "Stop struggling!" The man hissed in her ear causing her to freeze. She stopped her movements as she heard him chuckle again. Her breath became rapid, her lungs burning as he finally released his hand.

She gasped, trying to get as much oxygen back into her system as she could in one breath.

 _Bunny_ , she narrowed her eyes as she looked over her shoulder in hopes of learning who her captor was. "You're Alphonse's friend..." She muttered as her eyes widened. She remembered the emerald green eyes and the dark purple hair.

"Promise you won't run if I let you go?" He asked. Of course she thought it was stupid if she was to say no so she nodded her head. Feeling the grip of his hand loosen she made a run for it. She heard him call her but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. Her legs were aching but the adrenaline pumping through her body was the only the reason she was still moving. Her body however began to lag. Just before she was out of adrenaline she heard someone call her name. Alphonse. She twisted her body, turning to the voice. Thankfully the face connected with the voice and there was Alphonse running towards her.

Alone...

At first Brittany thought nothing of it, just thankful that he was there, that was until Alvin swept into her thoughts. Once Alphonse came panting over to her, she was still searching around the area for the blonde teenager. "Alphonse, where's Alvin?" She asked rather quickly, the words slipping from her tongue. Alphonse didn't reply, he just stared at the ground. "Alphonse?" Brittany snapped causing the taller boy to look up at Brittany.

"He's... Having some problems." Brittany stayed silent for a moment.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Silence again. She opened her mouth to ask again with a little more spice to her voice however she was cut off before she even started.

"He ran into his brother."

Those words rang in her head for minutes. She stood there processing the words. He had ran into his brother. Which one? Why? How? Were there anyone else? These were the thoughts moving across her mind. She exhaled deeply not knowing how to process the information.

Alvin ran into his brother.

Alvin had ran into his brother.

Alvin's brother was here.

They had ran into each other.

Looking passed Alphonse she knew she couldn't turn back, Harry must've been searching for her now. He was probably close. She felt tears rise to her eyes. She was alone. She couldn't get back home. She turned around facing the direction she had been running. That was her way out. She could try to go back however she had a feeling that it wouldn't be any use, of course it wouldn't be. Biting her lip, she looked back up to Alphonse. "Let's go." She muttered before she began to walk, Alphonse slowly nodding and following behind her. Brittany knew she was making a mistake by turning her back at that moment, but she already knew that it was the only thing she could do.

Just as she was about to turn the corner she heard another shout of her name. This one was strained and croaky. She turned her head before she felt Alphonse grab her wrist and set off into running. She squeaked as she was forced to run. "No hey wait!" She shouted as she managed to pull free her wrist, taking no time to look at Al, just turning around and running to the corner once again. Who had called out for her? Maybe it was Alvin or one of his brothers? She couldn't miss out on the opportunity. Coming to a stop Brittany was able to see him. So it had been Alvin. He stood in the same place, hogging his side.

"Alv-"

"Wait Brittany!" Alphonse shouted when Brittany ran towards him. "Don't!"

She ran towards him, catching him when he suddenly lost balance. "Alvin what are you doing?" She asked however she noticed that he had lost consciousness. Wait if he was here, where was his brother? "Simon? Theodore?" She shouted in hopes of the brothers.

"Don't call for them," Alphonse said coming behind her as she slung Alvin's arm over her shoulders.

"What happened to Harry?" Brittany glared at Alphonse before she heard sirens. Sirens... She removed her gaze from Alphonse to see an ambulance. She felt her lips twitch into a smile when it stopped and people came rushing out. But how did they? Before she had gotten the answer they had taken Alvin from her arms, checking her over and Alphonse. Alphonse never seemed to take his eyes off her, as though they were glued.

"Britt!" That voice was-

"Simon!" Brittany shouted as she snapped her body towards the direction. When she looked however she saw a boy who looked like Simon but also looked... Not like Simon. He had ripped sleeves and a blue bandana over his head. He ran to her.

"You're okay?" He asked before his eyes looked over her shoulder to see Alphonse, "You were with him!"

Brittany was confused at first as she followed his gaze until she saw Alphonse. "Well- wait what are you doing here?"

"Listen, Britt, we've got to get out of here," he said as he looked over to the ambulance who were getting ready to go due to Alvin's condition. "I called them after that idiot just threw my brother on the floor."

"Wait Simon, shouldn't we go with Alvin?" Just as she asked that the ambulance set off.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm going to call Dave," he said as he got out a phone. Brittany was at a lost for words.

"Brittany," Alphonse voice came from behind her. She looked over to him.

"What was with you?" She asked.

"I... Harry was supposed to..." He stopped himself before he sighed.

"Did you really just... Dump him?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice. "I trusted you..."

Alphonse stayed silent.

"Pathetic," Brittany spat before she walked over to Simon who had walked away to ring Dave. Once he put the phone down he nudged Brittany for him to follow him.

"Dave's coming to pick us up... Brittany... What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You and Alvin disappearing in the night and not returning, do you have any idea how worried we were?" He sighed in frustration staring at the ground. "You're sisters and Miss Miller have grown sick with worry."

"We didn't have a choice..." She whispered. "We... I was chained up..."

He didn't even react to what she bad just said.

"Do you believe me?"

"No." He said in a stern voice.

"Simon-"

"Oi, Simone, you got the girl!"

"Simone?" Brittany repeated before she saw the guy who had shouted the name.

It was the one who shot Alvin.

"Simon..." She exhaled, freezing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I swear I will start that schedule however I couldn't, and still can't, until these two weeks have gone by. The reason: Tests. Blame every test right now because that is what is making hard to write. Not only do I have to revise but I've got to do the test! Now I understand you're probably angry with me but I'm sorry- there's no way around it. But if you're patient enough I will be able to update this more consistently, alright. Deal?**

...

Brittany couldn't believe it. How could she? There Simon stood, talking to the teenager who had shot Alvin. He wasn't even screaming or shouting or scolding. He was just... talking... It made a sickness rise up in Brittany. She felt tears brim her eyes before running over to them, using all her strength she shoved the boy who was talking to Simon, knocking him off guard and onto the floor. With tears now falling down her red cheeks, she glared down at him. "How dare you!" She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Al-... Alvin is in the hospital because of you!" Brittany felt anger grow; replacing the sick feeling from before. She clenched her fist and was about to leap onto the boy before two strong arms wrapped around her. "No, no, no! Get off!" She screamed and struggled but to her disappointment whoever was holding her wasn't going to let her go soon.

"Calm down!" A voice hissed in her ear, memories of Harry grew into her mind. She struggled more, refusing to be stuck in the position she was in. She cursed countless times before jabbing whoever had a hold of her in the stomach. The arms let go. As soon as they did Brittany jumped away, turning on her heel to see who she had hurt. Simon. Her breath hitched and in a moment she was sure her heart stopped beating. Did he not care? Did he not care that his brother had been shot? Her breath quicker as the anger, which had dimmed down for a moment at seeing Simon, began raise up again. She knew that she would do something stupid and no matter how much both her mind and heart are screaming at her to do it, she left. Well more like she ran. She couldn't take it. How could she take it?

She ran and ran and ran until her legs suddenly gave out under her. She struggled to breath as she felt scolding hot tears fall down her cheeks like waterfalls. The tears felt as though they would scar her face everytime they fell. Having little jumps within her lungs as she tried to stop crying she exhaled, wiping the wetness off her cheeks. Again, she couldn't stay there. She needed to get out of there. "I-I can't," she whimpered, knowing that if she stood up then she would just fall back down again. "P-p-please... Someone... Anyone... S-s-some-"

"Brittany!" A voice called out. Brittany's heart and breathing sped up, so much so that she was scared she was going to have a heart attack. She just couldn't breath! She looked over her shoulder, her body falling from the movement onto the ground on her side. She heard the voice call to her again but she was beginning to black out, black spots blurred her vision. Was she going to die? Or was she just blackening out? She clenched her jaw before closing her eyes willingly. Whichever one it was it was too late now...

Gasping for air, Brittany jumped up in the bed. She panted as she stared at the white door in front of her. It was obviously not her room but Brittany was sued to seeing the door. She was in the hospital. Her pants became steady as her eyes graved over the room. First the right and then the le- boy. Brittany blinked as she looked at the smug grin on the boys face. He sniggered.

"You know, for someone who didn't get hurt, who knew you could scream so loud?" He winked at her before standing up from the chair he had been sat in. He was slow whilst doing it, he winced from the pain in his abdominal, hissing at it as he finally got up. "You know, you scared me?" He walked up to the shocked Brittany. Her facial expression hadn't changed, for a moment her body was numb, she didn't know how to react. He had been shot... But here be was. Suddenly once he was close enough she felt her lips tug into grin as she jumped up to him, wrapping her arms around him as she let a laugh slip between her lips.

"You're okay," she smiled, of course she heard him groan and curse a whisper into her ear although that didn't stop him from wrapping his own arms around her.

"Britt," he muttered, nuzzling his face in her hair. "I'm sorry..." Brittany closed her eyes, she didn't care what he had to say, she was just so glad that he was there. That he hadn't died.

"You're such an idiot!" She laughed again, although she was serious. "Don't you dare, ever, do that again!"

Of course he stayed silent, pushing away from Brittany, there was sadness clear in his eyes.

"You're not done with it... Are you?" It was more of a statement than a question, and it was a true statement. The nod he gave her validated it. "Why?"

"The other gang... I can't just let them do that... Since you are safe, I can destroy them..." His eyes narrowed into a glare. Her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" She growled.

"H-hey come on-"

"No Alvin! I refuse to accept that you're actually considering it- no wait you didn't even consider it, you just went along with it! How could you? Why would you?" She stepped off the bed and towards him, forcing him to take many steps back as she ranted.

"W-wait Brittany-" he said, when she interrupted him for the second time, he glowered. "Brittany Listen."

Something about his tone make Brittany shut her mouth. It was aggressive. Too aggressive. She looked at him, her anger fading away.

"Don't you think I haven't thought about it? Its been on my mind since that night. You're out, that's all I wanted, now I've got to do what I needed to do before- and I'm sorry but there's nothing you can say or do that will change my decision!" He took a step towards her. For a moment they stood there, Alvin's face changed as he became more relaxed. "Britt I..." His brows narrowed in concern before he knew what was happening, he suddenly felt something pressured onto his lips.

There was no way...

Of course he would have never had dreamed it when he had woken up. It had been night yet Dave was still awake and by his side. He had groaned before he opened his eyes at the dark room, for a moment he forgot if he had his eyes opened or closed. He only realised when he turned his head slightly to see a blinding light radiating from the lamp beside him.

"Alvin," Dave had whispered before Alvin whined put a groan as he sat upright.

Rubbing his eye he replied, "Yes Dave?"

"You're awake," Grinned Dave, "You're awake!"

Before Alvin even knew what was happening he was pulled into a hug. He coughed and wheezed when he had done causing Dave to instantly to step back and let him go. It took a couple of more coughs before stopping. Clearing his throat he chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Dave," he apologized. Dave didn't need anymore words to know what his son was talking about.

Sighing out a "It's fine Alvin" he ran a hand through his hair. "I just can't believe that not only did you and Brittany get kidnapped but you both ended up in hospital..."

"Brittany's here?" Alvin's ears perked up ay the sound of the females name.

"Yes," he nodded. "She's not in any danger- or I don't think so- and I'm sure they said that she wasn't hurt-"

"Dave you gotta' take me to her!"

"What? But Alvin, you're hurt yourself," Dave shook his head and sat back down in the chair he was seated in before.

"No please Dave," Alvin begged, pushing the hospital cover from his body. "I need to see her!"

Dave took no time in getting to Alvin's side when he stepped off the bed.

"Alvin I said-"

"Dave I don't care what you said, right now I have to make sure she's alright!"

"Don't you use that tone with me, young man, I already said-"

"Not physically Dave, emotionally and mentally!" Alvin started walking, despite Dave's words. "I need to make sure she isn't..." He stayed quiet for a moment before muttering the word, "Broken..."

Dave stayed silent before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but I expect you back in the bed when you go see her, you understand?"

"Yeah, fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Brittany was the first to pull back, with a sigh as she slumped on his bed. She also finally removed her hand from his lips, helping him to let out a breath Alvin wasn't even conscious of holding. They were silent. It wasn't an awkward silence although nor it wasn't comfortable either, there was something tense within the air. Finally Alvin said something, however to Brittany it sounded much more like a mumble. "What was that?" He asked, causing the female to narrow her brows at him.

"It was an indirect kiss, idiot." She stated, talking as though it was common knowledge. Actually, it probably was in Brittany's world.

"Okay..." Alvin frowned deeply as he stared at Brittany. Then the silence returned. This time it was quite an awkward silence, neither of them wanting to say anything yet knowing that probably anything they do say would end up making the situation they were currently in worse. Brittany stared at the floor, as though in deep thought, Alvin found himself wondering what she could have been possibly thinking about. Alvin then moved, scratching the side of his nose. The movement had brought Brittany from her thoughts as her head snapped up towards him, the sudden action caused Alvin to jump, the hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end as he felt goosebumps run up and down his arms, his body daring to shudder. "So... Mind telling me why that happened?"

Brittany was confused by his question as she pointed to her lips, a puzzled expression asking him if she was right. He nodded. There was a moment as her hand became limp and she seemed to gather her thoughts. "I don't know." She squeaked. Her voice was quite quiet, Alvin wasn't sure if he registered what she had said or not.

"You don't know." He askes, making it sound more like a statement then a question. She nodded faintly, again her eyes didn't look at him, seemly in deep thought. It was strange. Alvin was confused about what Brittany had to be thinking about although after some thought it make sense- she was just as confused as he was. Probably even more so, with her not being apart of the Red Caps. Soon Alvin's shoulders dropped. One could have mistaken it as relief of it wasn't for his dark eyes or his deep frown. If he had ever felt that he had gotten rid of one burden, ten more had appeared. He spoke again, "Brittany I'm going to go, okay?" Protest was dee in her eyes when she looked up at his face although he was already out of her reach. "I'm going to look for Simon." And with that he left Brittany on her own.

Simon stood holding the blue scarf within his palm. His face was expressionless as he felt his heart pounded in his chest. He clenched his fist, already he felt his hand warming up. His breathing quickened. Usually the blue wearing brother would be the one with the logic; the one who would have all the answers, the calm amf collected one. However if someone were to see him at that moment of time they would have never have thought that this Simon was the usual demeanour of the boy. No, they'd think be was a brash boy, one who got in trouble quite frequently. Unfortunately, as of now, perhaps he was? Was this what he was going to become? He knew that this kind of thing wasn't something he enjoyed, nor was it something he particularly wanted to participate in. But when you're left with no other choice, what are you supposed to do? Let your youngest brother get involved? You're father? Or anyone else you knew?

He sighed out all his frustration as he let his body relax and almost go numb. His arm flopped to the side. He was in so much mess. What had he been thinking? Oh yeah, that he really needed to punch his older brothers daylights out. He looked up, as though the ceiling would make everything better although running away from your father to find your own secret gang who were accused of shooting your brother? Well, lets just say, there was no answer for such a ridiculous thing. He narrowed his brows when he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Simone."

Simon didn't respond. Why should he? He looked over to the person, he relaxed slightly. "Yeah?"

"You heard about Alvin?" The girl asked, a scarf covering half her face. "About him being shot?"

Simon snorted. "Please," he turned towards the member. "I thought you'd be more concerned about Brittany."

The female tensed. "I am although," the girls voice drew quiet as a silent conversations played within their eyes.

"Don't worry about my brother-"

"What are you talking about- this is our problem now, they've both gotten involved in this stupid war," the girl's eyes flared with passion, although she turned silent as her passion quickly died down.

"I know, but for now we just have to be there for our siblings." The girl sighed although she nodded. "Yeah you're right."

Jeanette sighed as she walked into the house. How did her life become a mess? Seriously, things were so much easier when she was a child, when she had nothing to lose. She threw a bag from her shoulder onto the couch, sighing in relief as the pressure was finally gone from her shoulders. "Eleanor? Miss Miller?" The brunette called, only receiving silence as a reply. Of course she was home alone, she had work she really needed to get done and they were probably at the hospital with Brittany. Jeanette frowned deeply at the thought of her older sister. Would that be her one day? Fainting after being kidnapped? Or maybe she'd be like Alvin? Shot and lying in a hospital bed whilst her family rush to her side? Maybe. Although Jeanette doubt it. She was smarter than Brittany and wouldn't get into the situation where she would get shot. She had heard about Alvin and the Red Caps. She wondered if Dave knew? Od how long it had taken. Hell, it had been a whole day at least with Brittany's disappearance so he could have possibly have gone back then.

Why he did it, Jeanette hadn't known. A small part of her could see why Alvin would go back, it was just like him, although after what had happened last time? Why would he risk it? Why wouldn't he have stopped and thought what would happen to him when it did happen. But that was asking too much for the former leader. He wouldn't give it up. He was a dare devil. Jeanette walked upstairs, exhausted she was and she really didn't have the energy to walk to the hospital. As she walked passed Brittany's bedroom she stopped at Eleanor's, hearing shuffling. Jeanette opened the door to see her youngest sister sleeping soundly in her bed. Did that mean that she came home early from the hospital? Or did she even go at all? Jeanette shrugged it off but closed the door after her as quietly as she could. She could ask her little sister in the morning.

A **/N: Oh my what's this? A chapter? No way, you're all dreaming! You must be! But hey guys, I know this chapters short however I have placed a few little bits in it which broadens the plot... What do you think will happen to Alvin? What's going to happen with Alvin? And where exactly have Jeanette and Eleanor been? Or even Miss Miller? Hopefully you'll find out in the upcoming chapters!**


End file.
